Fears
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Hinata couldn't just leave him alone in a dark lodge while a thunderstorm pounded on the windows. He might as well keep him company.


The clouds had already begun to gather in the tropical sky. Hinata had heard once a while back in school that tropical storms were the worse; they got very violent. The winds of the storms blew on buildings so hard that they crumbled to pieces. The thunder that sounded like a shotgun going off just next to the ear.

Simply put, Hinata was concerned for the storm. Of course, it's not like he gave a damn about what happened to the island, just the people on it. Even the insane bastard tied up in the lodge.

...Hinata blinked.

A storm is about to hit and he's just gonna sit in that lodge alone?

Hinata thought with a bit of pity.

_...I'm...not that heartless. I could keep him company until the storm passes, right? That wouldn't be too bad...I heard storms go by quick sometimes..._

Gathering himself, Hinata stepped away from his cottage window and unlocked the door, stepping outside into the rather chilly air.

_Damn, this has to be a bad one. It's already got me shivering...why is it so cold? Because of the wind?_

It was really windy.

Hinata shook his idiotic thoughts off and sort of rushed to the lodge, to avoid the cold air and anyone who decided to stop him and ask him just where was he going. How was he going to explain he's going to visit a psychopath out of...pity.

Yeah, he was doing this out of pity.

Right?

Hinata turned the cold metal of the lodges handle and stepped inside, walking around the ominously dark place until he found the main room. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside, only to find Komaeda's eyes flutter open slowly and tiredly look upward.

"Oh...who's there? ...Hinata-kun? Do not take offense in lowly garbage like me asking something I have no right to, but, what are you doing here?"

Thunder shook the lodge. Hinata winced, sitting on the floor next to him more quickly than he felt he should have. "Uh...there's a big storm coming. I thought maybe you'd like a little company until it passes?" Komaeda grew a smile on his face, "That's just like you, Hinata-kun! How polite of you! Thinking about a waste of life like me and actually bothering to come here! ...Though, I'm not afraid of storms, I would have been fine with out you."

"W-Would you like me to leave?"

He hoped to god Komaeda wouldn't say 'yes'.

"What?! After all that kind thought you put in towards me? How can I say yes?" Hinata released his breath. He hadn't even been aware he was holding it. Komaeda shifted around on the floor a little, making little frustrated noises after a few seconds of squirming. "Ah...Hinata-kun, I'm sorry, but...could you help me sit up a little? Lying like this on the floor for a few days is really uncomfortable...not that I deserve comfort or anything, but..."

"Dude, all you had to say was 'help me sit up'. Not all that other crap..." Hinata hesitated, shaking a little once another roar of thunder shook the lodge. "S-So...you just want to sit on your knees...?" "That'd be better than the floor!" Komaeda shouted.

Hinata crawled around Komaeda, sliding his arms under his pits and pulled, and with teamwork from the two of them, they managed to get Komaeda to his knees. Hinata slid back to where he was, sighing and closed his eyes. "Is that better?" Hinata asked. Komaeda nodded, "So much better! Given that I can feel my chin, now - "

Hinata didn't here the rest of what he said. He was too focused on the sound coming from outside the lodge.

The rain must have started. It sounded like a million machine guns that had rubber bullets were hitting the lodge all at once. "Hinata-kun, are you all right?" Hinata turned his attention back to Komaeda, nodding out of embarrassment, "Uh...yeah. I'm fine."

The next roar of thunder felt like an earthquake. Hinata almost gasped out of terror.

Komaeda tilted his head at him, "...Hinata-kun, are you afraid of storms?"

"I'll shove you right back onto the floor."

Komaeda laughed it off nervously, "I'm sorry, but...I don't think it's embarrassing. It's natural to have these little fears, right?" Hinata shot him a glare, immediately silencing.

"I'm not afraid of storms. I just...don't like them, is all. Really. Shut up."

"Mmmm..." Komaeda hummed. Hinata shook his head, sighing out of irritation. Komaeda on the other hand, continued to hum. Komaeda didn't have a bad voice, but still pitchy on some level.

Out of tune? He didn't know the correct term.

"Your humming is really creepy, you know. Stop it."

"Mmmmmmm..." Hinata flicked Komaeda on the head. "Seriously. Stop. It's annoying."

"But, Hinata-kun, I was afraid talking would end me back into an uncomfortable position, so I started humming...should I just stay silent completely?"

"You know what? I don't care. I just came here so you wouldn't be alone. I never said we had to talk, or interact. Don't think for a moment I even care about you. So just...shut up, seriously." Komaeda frowned, turning his head away quickly and looked down, as if trying to hide something. Hinata stared at him for a moment, uncertain at what his mood change just was.

_Did I hurt his feelings or something?_

_...Creepy guy._

"Komaeda?"

No response.

"Hey, man, did I say something...?"

A small grunt.

"Dude, come on, I was just pissed is all. Don't take it seriously..."

Komaeda still did not look up.

Hinata growled, scooting closer to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard once. "Komaeda. Come on. Man up." Komaeda still pouted.

What, do I have to hug him and kiss him for him to accept an apology? ...Ugh, stubborn brat.

Komaeda finally looked back up at him, a smile on his face. "Oh, am I allowed to speak now...?" He sounded completely serious. "Uh...yeah? Just because I tell you to shut up doesn't mean you have to, you know..." Komaeda perked right up. "But I have no right to disobey you, the Super High School Level - ... ah, wait, you don't remember your talent, do you?"

"No, I don't."

Komaeda laughed, the sound as happy as a child's. "That's what we should do! Let's try to jog your memory - I'll suggest some talents, you tell me if it rings any bells!"

"Uh...I...sure?"

Komaeda's smile grew, "Alright, let's see...what fits Hinata-kun...ah, perhaps you're Super High School Level Kindness?"

"What makes you think I'm that?" Komaeda laughed it off, "Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking how nice you are! And maybe I thought that was your talent - being super kind to people!" Hinata did his best to hide the blush that fired up on his face, turning his head away. "...Got any other suggestions?"

"Hm...mm...what could it be...oh! Super High School Level Will-of-Iron?"

"What does that even mean?" Hinata demanded.

"You've embraced quite a lot so far on this island. You seem to be the only one taking it better than the others, given you just don't mope about it and let the hope from other's deaths settle in!"

"Komaeda, you better state that as a joke. People have died, and whatever the hell you've been going on about these past days is just...stupid." Komaeda's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Hinata-kun...I'll try my best not to mention it since it upsets you! Now...moving on...let's think of another title...Super High School Level...Artist?"

"I don't think I can draw."

"Super High School Level Class?"

"I don't appear that professional, do I?"

"Super High School Level Singer?"

"I sound like a cat that just got hit by a car."

Komaeda's brow furrowed, "Your talent sure must be a special one...hm...how about - "

" - we talk about something else. I'm already frustrated enough I can't remember my own talent, I'd rather not press on it." Komaeda nodded. "Ah, yes, completely understandable! So...what would you like to do next, Hinata-kun?" Hinata shrugged. "I dunno...what would you like to do next?"

"Oh, Hinata-kun, that doesn't matter!" Hinata let out a shaking breath, closing his eyes tight when thunder shook the lodge once more. "Hinata-kun...you're sure you're not afraid of - "

"I'm not! I swear!"

"You can admit it to me, you know. I promise I won't tell!"

Hinata grunted, looking away. "Just...ugh, fine, you little creep. I'm afraid of thunderstorms. Now, can we stop talking about it?" "Of course! Just, one question before we do...why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Hinata shrugged his shoulders, "I...don't know, really."

There were a few explanations, but there was only one that seemed logical. "

When I was younger, my parents were always out on business trips or other places. So, when ever it stormed, the lights would go out and the sound of rain pounded on my windows, thunder shook the whole house...I guess it was because I was always alone during them."

Komaeda blinked at him, as if trying to make sense of what he just said. Only a minute later was when Komaeda started smiling again. "Ah, I guess that makes sense now. Why you would want to visit me. It's because you didn't want to be alone." Hinata nodded, only to have Komaeda open his mouth again. "But...why not visit anyone else? Why me particularly? Someone worth your time?"

Hinata paused, not wanting to admit he was both using pity of Komaeda as an excuse to not be alone, and using the thunderstorm as an excuse to see Komaeda.

"Uh...I just thought you might want a little company until it passes. You know, like I explained when I came in..."

He didn't believe him. He saw right through him. But instead of embarrassing him about it, he nodded, the innocent smile still on his face.

It was then when they started chatting about other things about the island, it occurred to him how absolutely strange Komaeda was. How his first thought to not be lonely was Komaeda, and how he wouldn't admit out loud.

Besides...it's pretty obvious, right?

That they were both head over heels for each other?

**xxx**

Guys. GUYS. This is godawful.

But I have a Tumblr now. So it's okay. itstrickstersugar . tumblr. com

You should go follow me if you want.


End file.
